


Congrats Bro!

by radlilim



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:06:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radlilim/pseuds/radlilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like a good friend, Scott documents Stile's conquests when he walks in on them, rather than freaking out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Congrats Bro!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosepetals42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosepetals42/gifts).



  


**Author's Note:**

> Lovely prompt (Anything wonderful and sterek, really. Though, I love a good sciles bromance on the side!) that was a lot of fun to fulfill. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
